User blog:Face Monster/Face Monster's Guide to Special Pages
Special pages are a collection of useful tools and reports applicable to the current wiki. They cannot be edited, and instead provide users with maintenance reports, various lists of pages, lists of users and ways to manage them, various logs and so on. __NOEDITSECTION__ The special pages are located in the Special namespace and… Oh, right, namespaces. The Templates guide mentions the Template namespace, I here talk about the pages of Special namespace, but we have people who are still learning WikFandom, and don't know such things. So… A namespace is a kind of an ultimate category, which stores all pages which have similar purposes and work differently from other types of pages. For example, a page in Template namespace can be included into any other page by writing its name in curly brackets on said page. A page in Category namespace contains a list of pages which were added to that category. And, a page in File namespace is dedicated to a single file, which can be then included into any other page, and the file's description. This guide is situated in User blog namespace. Pages in this namespace can be edited only by their authors (and administrators and moderators), but can be commented by everyone. The list of blogs written by a user is located on their user page, which is situated in the User namespace. While pages in different namespaces can look like they are completely different, they generally behave the same way. For example: *If you create a "Saturme Magnesia" page, it will work like all those character/location/ability/whatever pages we have here: it contains text, images, templates and other code you put there, and can be added to categories, nothing special. *If you create a "Category:Saturme Magnesia" page, it will become a category page, and, while it can contain text, images and templates, and can be added to categories, it also shows a list of pages that were added to this category. *If you create a "File:Saturme Magnesia" page, you have to upload the file and specify its format. This page can also contain text, images and templates, and can be added to categories, but all of this is the description of the file you uploaded. *If you create a "User:Saturme Magnesia" page, it will be the profile page of a user named "Saturme Magnesia". Text/images/templates/categories work in here as well. Same goes for Threads, Talk pages, etc. But there are certain namespaces with certain limitations. List of namespaces Each namespace has a name and a code, the code is used in css, I'll explain more about it in later guides. And that's the list of namespaces. Granted I skipped some weird things which are rarely used, but the majority of it is here. Moving on… The special pages are located in the Special namespace and the full list of them is available at . List of special pages Conclusion Even SpecialPages doesn't have a full list of these pages, and I also excluded some of the broken and weird and unneeded stuff here, but that should do for a regular contributor. I mean, me and Night already know all of this, and since we are the only ones with rights, these pages are the most useful just for us. I doubt anyone will actually use them, since I still see people on Visual Editor here, even though it was explained already how horrible that abomination is. Well, if contributions on this wiki will actually improve, I might make a list of the best scripts and explain how to use them in the next guide, I think? Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki guide